


“憋住”

by HyukeeeHae



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 02:11:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18929206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyukeeeHae/pseuds/HyukeeeHae
Summary: 是教训孩子舞台特效讲了三次四硬是一次都没有记到心里导致眼睛受伤的小虎和看到他眼睛受伤火蹭蹭往外冒在线黑脸教训把孩子吓得浑身打抖的李哥





	“憋住”

**Author's Note:**

> 是教训孩子
> 
> 舞台特效讲了三次四硬是一次都没有记到心里导致眼睛受伤的小虎和看到他眼睛受伤火蹭蹭往外冒在线黑脸教训把孩子吓得浑身打抖的李哥

“东海啊，李东海你听到没有啊？”  
李赫宰刚跟特效导演商讨完打歌时为了更加配合歌曲的激烈以及把气氛带到最高峰舞台上应该具有的效果，以为旁边的小孩肯定也有在听转身就要跟他细细商讨，谁知道他思绪不知道又飘向那座山的路十八弯了平时炯炯有神的大眼睛此刻硬是不知道他的焦点在哪儿。无奈的先跟导演表示就这么定了让他先行离开好与别的组合沟通之后，就勾着跑着神儿的小孩肩膀把人搂着走进他们单独的休息室。  
“你有没有听到刚才说的烟火特效在哪个部分啊？”李赫宰随手拿过一张纸币给人画了一会儿要录制的整个舞台形状和布景，然后在前方画了几个喷花机放到他眼前给人解说，“到时候喷花机就在这里，然后焰火特效会在第一段的副歌，以及第二段你被伴舞朋友们提起来之后我跪滑出来的时候喷射出来，然后最后我们那个后踢腿动作也会持续有焰火，你记住没有？”  
“啊？”李东海刚才完全处于放空状态，李赫宰说了什么他也完全没有听进去，就听到了最后一句“你记住没有”。一脸茫然的看向身边的人，其实是想他再说一遍的。但…对于全部眼力见都用在李赫宰身上的李东海来说，他敢发誓这句话一问出来他绝对能会被凶。所以，出于对那人黑脸的畏惧他选择不懂装懂的点头。  
算了，李赫宰也知道他肯定又没怎么听进去，等一会儿上台了再说吧，反正还会有彩排。  
到了舞台侧方等待同期回归的组合最后一遍录制结束，李赫宰就着这个视角给李东海又指着说明了一遍。而李东海此刻蹦着跳着为台上的后辈组合应援，旁边人说了什么他还是没大在意。  
“东海，我再给你交代一遍你这次听清楚了。”看着台下粉丝们都已经准备完毕，趁着工作人员布置舞台李赫宰再次低声在李东海耳边重新交代。李东海虽然在点头，实际上早被底下的粉丝们勾走了他自由的灵魂，他现在只想跟粉丝们开开玩笑说说话，对于现在耳边的第三次交代也就是随便听了一下打了个马虎眼就示意自己真的记住了。不就是第一次第二次副歌前方会喷冷焰嘛这么三番五次的交代，他又不是傻瓜，所以等李赫宰说完他就迫不及待的跑到舞台前方跟粉丝们招手聊天。李赫宰此时也想着他肯定也记住了，就随人去了，转身看了一眼舞台布置程度也就站到另一边与粉丝互动。  
直到导演示意录制开始，李赫宰和李东海说才停止了跟粉丝们聊天调侃，切换了专业歌手模式，“一定要好好应援哦。”蹲下身准备开始之前，李赫宰还不忘跟台下的女孩们眨眨眼睛用Super Junior舞台导演的威严命令她们。  
音乐响起，两个人就立即变了眼神，不再跟之前与粉丝聊天那般调皮不正经，全身心的投入到了表演当中。歌曲与粉丝们的应援声融合的格外完美，第一次副歌时，李东海也谨记着之前的交代与李赫宰一起推后了中心位留出位置，李赫宰看人是真的记住了也就放了心。到了最后一部分，随着歌曲的愈加激烈李东海也兴奋了起来，第二次副歌结束他的单人部分结束之后，就伴着舞步走位冲到前面上下挥舞手臂调动粉丝。李赫宰一开始没太在意，但到了快要后踢腿的部分看前面的人还没有回来的意识瞬间就紧张了起来立马上前想要把人拉过来，而与此同时李东海站位旁的喷花机喷射出了事先安排好的焰火。  
“啊！”李东海完全不知道这个时候的焰火特效，只觉得自己被人拉了一把之后眼睛一阵烧痛让他瞬间闭上眼睛，然后就再也无法睁开了，稍微想要睁开一点剧痛就会席卷整只眼睛。  
“东海！”  
“东海哥哥！”  
耳边是李赫宰慌乱的呼叫以及粉丝们的骚动惊呼，他顺着旁边人的身体蹲下身子，眼泪簌簌往下流，看不到光亮更是让他恐惧又无助，一只手抓着李赫宰的手臂不放，“赫宰，赫宰我睁不开眼睛…”  
导演目睹了舞台上出现的意外，先是用传话机告诉音响控制人员让其暂停音乐，然后交代了一旁的助理叫来医生，随后就赶紧跑上舞台蹲在李东海面前观察人的伤势。以他刚才的角度，李赫宰反应的快拉了他一把，或许只是零星的小火花溅进了眼睛没什么大碍，但疼痛一定是难免的。他把人捂着眼睛的手拿开，看李东海眼睛都红了一片泪流不止的，便用中指食指撑开了一条缝不顾他的痛呼大概观察了一下。只是红了，一会儿医生来了往里滴点药水应该就能缓解疼痛了。  
“导演，东海没事儿吧？”李赫宰此刻是又气又急又心疼，把人搂在自己怀里安抚就急忙询问情况。  
导演拍拍他的肩膀让人不要那么紧张，“应该没什么大事，先把人扶到休息室吧，我叫了医生应该马上就到了。”  
李赫宰顺意把人半抱着扶起来，然后拿着话筒对底下担忧到甚至已经哭泣的粉丝们安慰道，“大家不用担心，东海现在没有大碍，现在医生来了我要先带着他下台了，如果没什么大事的话我们一会儿就能见了。没有好好的完成舞台，对不起大家。”说完，他拍打了几下东海的后背示意他跟自己一起弯腰鞠躬，后者会意乖乖的跟随着他道歉。  
休息室里，看着医生拿着针头往满脸痛苦的李东海被迫睁开的眼睛里滴药，李赫宰只觉得火气蹭蹭往外冒。幸好自己反应的快，幸好那个时候设计的喷花机不是大火，不然他那只眼睛，自己最喜欢的那双会说话的眼睛，可能会从水润的清澈沦为空洞的暗淡，就只是想到这儿心中都泛凉。  
说了几遍了，交代了他几遍了，他硬是一次都没有听进去。  
医生给他滴完了药，让人尝试着睁开眼睛。李东海经历了几次刚刚睁开又赶紧闭上的刺痛，终于没多久之后可以完全睁开了，虽然还是有一些揪揪的不舒服。  
“好了。”医生开始收拾东西，“可能得几天不舒服，不过眼睛没有受到很大的伤害。这个药水每天多滴几次，一直到眼睛没有任何不适为止。”说完，把药递给李东海，“这次是有惊无险，下次一定要注意了，喷花机如果完全喷到眼睛里后果真的不堪设想。”  
李东海连连点头，然后弯腰感谢。李赫宰也站起来朝医生鞠躬，“谢谢您，辛苦您了，确定眼睛没有什么大碍吧？”  
“没有，放心吧。”医生收拾好了之后便准备离开，“这几天就不要用眼过度了。”  
“我知道了，我会看管好他的。”李赫宰起身将人送出去，又在门口鞠躬感谢了好几次。  
门关上之后，休息室就剩下了他们两个人。李东海顶着通红的眼珠看向那个脸色骤变的人，心里是惧的不行，“赫宰…”  
“李东海，眼睛疼吗。”  
李赫宰站在原地，抱臂面无表情的问他，声音冷的仿佛是从雪山山顶那里吹过来的，让李东海不自觉的打了个冷颤，没敢开口说话。  
“我是不是在问你话？现在是我说话不听，问话也不答是吗？”  
李赫宰看人不回答更是恼怒到了极点，气得直想分分钟把人摁在沙发上揍一顿，话也说重了些把所有的火气都表现到了言语之中。  
“不，不是…”李东海低头畏惧的小声回答着。说到底那人跟自己同龄，大了半年而已连哥哥都不用叫。但他发起火来，是真的比队里任何一个哥哥，甚至比他亲哥李东华都让他害怕。  
“眼睛疼吗？”虽然是关心的话，但语气仍旧是带着熊熊烈火，冷漠到了极点。  
“疼…疼的…”李东海受伤了本来就委屈，又没有得到爱人的关心，现在被这么质问逼着回答，话说出来的同时眼泪也哗的争先恐后的流出来，“赫宰…很疼的。”  
李赫宰丝毫没有被他的示弱所打动，平时能浇灭他所有怒火的眼泪此刻倒成了一把芭蕉扇使火气烧的越来越旺，“你还知道疼！？李东海，我刚才给你说了几次？你一次都没有听进去是不是？平时我跟你说什么话你心不在焉的就算了，我刚才跟你交代了几次！？甚至刚开始录制之前又跟你说了一次，一次都听不进去是不是？”  
“……”  
面对李赫宰的训话，李东海默默掉眼泪也不敢再多说什么。人家都追着自己说了那么多遍结果还是被他抛之脑后，现在又让自己受了伤…完蛋了，今天真的惹到他了。  
“还不会说话是吧！？”  
李赫宰一阵风似的走到李东海跟前把人提起来，使劲一个巴掌就拍在了他身后。这巴掌着实使了全力，只一下就把李东海打的身体颤抖随之哽咽声更加浓重，“赫…赫宰…”无助又委屈的叫着发脾气人的名字，嘴唇哆哆嗦嗦的跟人认错，“我不该不听你讲话的…我知道错了…”  
全然不顾小孩的示弱与认错，把人的身子侧过来啪啪啪与刚才相同力气的几个巴掌毫无章法的甩在他的身后。看人由于自己的力气之大双腿都被震的挪动了几分，却又害怕似的赶紧站回原位呜咽着保持刚才的姿势，李赫宰干脆弯身一只手拦住他的腰固定住，另一只手继续往上甩巴掌。他知道这里是休息室，打歌舞台的后台，一会儿可能还要继续录制，所以并没有打算把这顿教训持续太久，约莫打了十几下就一下把人松开，指着小孩通红又泪流不止的眼睛命令道，“憋住。”  
李东海努力憋住眼眶里的眼泪，消化着身后隐隐的疼痛。隔着皮裤，还甩的是巴掌都能让他那么疼，可见这人的火气之大。  
“我告诉你，这事儿没完。”  
说完，就把李东海留在休息室里，自己去找导演鞠躬道歉，又说明了一下李东海现在的情况，表示已经恢复的差不多了，现在可以继续录制了，只是需要化妆师给李东海补个妆。  
因为眼睛有点太红肿了，所以造型师只好找了副墨镜给李东海戴上，然后两个人这才重新回到舞台上。  
“大家，吓到了吧，对不起。”李东海声音因为此前哭的厉害所以还有些沙哑，但还是尽量俏皮的安抚粉丝，“我没有把你们最喜欢我的地方给弄坏哦。”  
“真的没事了吗？”台下的粉丝依旧担心的问道。   
“没关系啦。”李东海弯了弯嘴角，“只是我刚才丢脸的疼哭了所以眼睛有些红肿，不能让大家看。大家记得在社交平台上告诉其他粉丝我没有关系哦，不要担心了。”  
李赫宰在李东海跟粉丝们互动的全程都黑着脸没有说话，饶是一旁的粉丝都窃窃私语的跟同伴说道，“赫宰哥哥好像非常生气。”  
“我也看出来了，面无表情的银赫哥哥太可怕了，估计是气特效负责人出了差错伤了东海哥哥吧。”  
此时特效负责人的头顶上似乎在飘着六月的飞雪。  
舞台录制的很成功，第二遍就结束了。李东海在结束之后也不忘再次感谢并给所有人道歉，因为自己的不专业表现给大家添麻烦也让大家担心了。  
————  
回家的路上，元永善似乎感受到了身边副驾驶李赫宰的低气压，还有后座李东海的心虚和畏惧，那小表情都让他想到了几年前的柳熙烈录制舞台了，红着眼偷偷瞥眼观察着赫宰的表情，而李赫宰则冷着脸目视前方。秉着缓解气氛的目的，元永善试探性的开口关心，“东海，眼睛没事了吧？刚才希澈和特儿都打电话来了，担心的不行。”  
“没事了哥。”李东海朝元永善扯了个笑容，“我已经给他们发讯息了。”  
“那就好。”  
“赫宰吓坏了吧？怎么都不说话呢。”元永善特意把话题引到李赫宰身上，意料之中透过后视镜看到了李东海眼前一亮视线定格在了旁边人的身上。  
“他活该。”  
说完，李赫宰偏头看向窗外，只留给元永善一个后脑勺。  
“……”  
元永善看到后视镜中李东海立刻红了且噙着泪的眼睛只想扇自己一个嘴巴子。  
把车停到小区楼下，看李东海先行下了车，元永善把李赫宰拽住，“赫宰，差不多行了，东海也不想受伤的估计眼睛也挺疼的，你看你刚才说的什么话。”  
李赫宰看向车外满脸委屈却依旧停在那里等待自己的人，心中的火气算是稍微消除了一点，但还是咬牙切齿道，“哥，我上台之前提醒了他三遍，一遍遍追着他说，结果他什么都没听，难道我不该生气吗？”  
行。  
元永善无话可说，只好伸出右手做出请离开的手势。他只是一个经纪人，可能也做了保姆的工作。感情调和员什么的，罢了吧。  
李东海此刻站在电梯里看着前方人的后脑勺，内心打着鼓。他现在还能不能随便一个楼层下来转头回自己家啊？  
“现在后悔还来得及，你能回去。”  
前方突然传来的声音让他心里一惊，他低头敛去表情，把退堂鼓的棒子收起扔出去。  
跟李赫宰进了家，他慢慢吞吞的换鞋又走到客厅中央，“赫宰…”声音小心翼翼又带着试探，“不要生气了…”  
李赫宰默不作声的脱下外套，然后走进衣帽间随手拿出来一个木质衣架又走出来指向原地不动的人，“衣服脱了。”  
李东海被这架势吓得愣在原地，嘴唇上下开合却不敢说一句忤逆的话。以前是被李赫宰教训过的，但他这么长时间了居然一直保留着最初的怒火，并且看这个架势是要在气头上来一顿狠的，这个认知就让他瑟瑟发抖了。这样的李赫宰，他第一次面对，有点过于陌生了。  
“李东海，我发现我跟你说话你就是听不到。”把衣架砸到地上，看人被吓得浑身发颤也毫不留情的走上前粗暴的把他的外套脱下。  
“赫…赫宰我自己脱，自己脱…”感受着男人突然暴戾的动作，李东海刚憋回去没多久的眼泪又再次决堤，颤抖的伸出双手把他的手代替下来，放到裤扣上解开脱下，然后把下身衣物脱得精光，李赫宰这个阵势他是真的怕了，“赫宰，我已经听话了，你不要这个样子，我害怕…”说着，右手颤颤巍巍的伸出去握住对方的手，“赫宰，我害怕…”  
李赫宰被这真实颤抖的触碰唤回了理智，敛下眼皮就看到了满脸恐惧又惊慌的人。为什么会这么生气，李赫宰也不知道。也许是因为今天如果稍微不那么幸运后果将不堪设想的恐惧，也许是因为他三番五次不把自己话放在心上的愤怒。平时他对自己怎样一言不合就动手，或者如何任性耍小脾气他都完全无所谓，可以宠着疼着，但对于这种关乎安危的事情他如此不上心，这就是过分，就是该教训。  
“赫宰，你说话啊…我知道错了的，我也认罚的…”李东海看人迟迟不说话哭腔更加浓厚，走上前两步大着胆子双手环着人的腰间，“你别不理我…”  
感受到小孩的拥抱，李赫宰下意识的回抱住，然后上下摩挲着人的后背安抚。  
感受到李赫宰的回应，李东海哭的更加肆无忌惮，抽噎着一下一下打着嗝， 抱着人不肯撒手。  
“好了。”李赫宰的语气比刚才柔和了些，也就是降到了雪山中央吧，“刚才我太凶了，把你吓到了，是我不对。”感受到怀里人摇头却哭的更加猛烈，只好“啧”了一声威胁着，“李东海，给我憋住。”  
这个时候似乎硬的比软的好使，李东海一下止住了哭声，只是一下一下的擦着眼泪抽噎。  
李赫宰把人松开蹲下身子将刚才摔在地上的衣架捡起来，就这一个动作都能看到光着下身的小孩腿部开始打颤，臀部还有刚才在休息室里打的那些巴掌的印记，微微泛着红，“我为什么打你？”  
李东海不敢再不回答了，带着哭腔一下下的说着自己的错误，“不该不听赫宰说话，不该不尊重赫宰，不该对自己不负责，不该让自己受伤…”  
“你也知道这是不尊重我，也是对自己不负责？”说了就来气，李赫宰抓着人拿着衣架往屁股上挥，只几下就把人打的哭出声，“赫宰…赫宰…”他只能无助的拽住他唯一的依靠稳住身体，然后叫着现在还在给他施加疼痛人的名字，“痛…痛…”  
怎么会不疼，李赫宰憋在心里的怒火全撒在动作之中了，力道一点都没收，大概二十下小孩屁股上的印记就布满了甚至有些还泛着紫。李东海疼的满头大汗，嗓子也哭哑了，浑身打抖不知道是哭的还是疼的。就这样都不敢动一下，拽着李赫宰的衣袖只是流眼泪。  
“你眼睛瞎了怎么办！？”说到这里李赫宰更是收不住力了，一下下结结实实的打在屁股上，全然不顾小孩的痛呼，啪啪啪的接连不断叠加上去，甚至一点喘息的时间都不留给他，铁了心给他一个难忘的教训。  
“赫…呜呜呜赫我不敢了…”李东海被身后的剧烈疼痛疼的大脑一片空白只会张嘴呼痛然后跟人认错，男人的动作连绵不断他躲都不敢躲怕更加激起他的怒火。眼泪一波又一波的洗刷了整张脸，右手拽皱了李赫宰的衣角却依然不肯撒手，“赫宰，呜呜呜好痛…”  
虽然怒火没消，但他的理智还在，不可能这样毫无章法的一直打，他怎么舍得把他的宝贝打坏，更何况小孩眼睛还受着伤。把衣架扔到沙发上，松开抓着人的手，然后看着他的眼睛，“东海，我现在还是很生气，但我不想伤到你。今天就到这里了，以后不许再发生一次这种事情，我说什么你都要给我好好听，你记住了没有？”  
李东海上气不接下气的连连点头应着，他听到了赫宰还在生气，只是不想伤到自己才停止了惩罚。因为这个认知，他不敢像往常一样伸手要抱抱让他给自己上药，只得站在原地忍痛掉泪。   
李赫宰深呼一口气缓缓吐出，李东海哭的他心疼，可他这口气还是没有咽下去。他今天的毫不在意差点导致了他失明，这个假设在他脑海里挥之不去。  
“去洗澡去吧，脸洗干净不要哭了。”李赫宰把人推进浴室把水帮人打开，给他找了睡衣和换洗的内裤放进去之后就走了出去，他也需要独自冷静一下，把那个假设彻底从脑海中剔除，东海的眼睛已经没有任何问题了。  
虽然比李东海想象中的惩罚轻了太多，但他也并没有为此庆幸，热水浇在臀上刺刺的疼痛让他无法忽略，可这丝毫比不上他听到李赫宰说还是非常生气的心痛。或许，因为不想伤到自己可能他现在还躺在床上独自调节消化那份恼火吧。  
他乖乖的把自己清洗干净，脸也好好的洗干净了。这是他第一次被教训之后自己洗澡，没有李赫宰哄着上药，心里不难过是不可能的。李赫宰舍不得伤到他，他也同样不想李赫宰把怒火憋在心里。把睡衣换下之后，他走到客厅把沙发上刚才让他疼的死去活来的衣架拿起来，然后踢踏着拖鞋走进屋子里，果不其然看到床上的人脸色阴郁，爬上床把人的手抬起来，然后将衣架放到他手里。接着拿过一个枕头放在腰下，重新把裤子脱掉。  
“赫宰…你不要一个人生气，我真的有反省，以后也一定会好好听你说话，我知道错了的。你还是生气的话就继续打我，不要一个人憋在心里，憋气的话对身体不好的…”  
李赫宰拿着衣架坐起来，听着小孩诚恳的道歉，又看着他臀上被自己亲手打出来青青紫紫的印子只觉得眼睛泛酸。刚才怎么不这么听话呢，就不会受伤也不会那么教训他了。  
“宝贝儿。”李赫宰把衣架放在一旁，将人抱起来揽在怀里，“刚才在气头上打你，还把你吓到了真的对不起。这件事情就这么过去了，我真的希望你以后对这些事情上点心，灵魂不能一直是自由的，该专心的时候是要专心的啊。”  
李东海双手搂住李赫宰的脖颈在他怀里蹭来蹭去。他终于重新温柔了，刚才的他真的太可怕了，“那赫宰，以后无论有多生气能不能不要再像刚才那样…”我，真的很害怕。  
李赫宰把人搂的更紧，偏头在他脸颊上印下无数碎吻，语气终于从冰冷的雪山飞回了热带雨林，“不会了。”  
“这是你说的哦。”李东海松开手趴在他眼前，指指伤痕累累的身后，恢复了以往的大爷语气，“李赫宰，给我上药。”  
然后，又把红肿的眼睛抬高放大在他眼前，“还有这里。”


End file.
